Eight Hundred
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: Everything I am going to say is the truth. USfem!UK Inspired by the vocaloid song Eight Hundred. Entry for Artistic Ice's contest. I just could not write a bad ending, I hate bad endings. Sequel is up.
1. Eight Hundred

_**Author's Note: **My entry for ArtisticIce's contest. _

_**Song Used?** Eight Hundred- Miku Hatsune_

_**Benevolence?** Oh yeah. Somewhere along the middle._

_**Pairing? **_USfem!UK

**Why? **_..._

_**Something to add?** _I used a lyric of Melody (Noriaki Sugiyama) for the first part.

**Ialsokindaranoutoftime. So if it is kind of bad... Well, sorry! D:**

* * *

_**Eight Hundred: USfem!UK version**_

_"If time carries you… away from me… Please just tell me… Oh, this evening is play-ing-a melody of-"_

**_Slip._**

"Oops!"

Huge emerald eyes sparkled with a glint of surprise. Alice twirled around, the fabric from her long skirt moving in a swift motion simultaneously. Her heart pounded hard as she stared at the person in front of her. A red colour spread across her cheeks.

Her lips pursed from a smile to a frown. Her lips then parted open…

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" She yelled, her eyes reflecting pure anger. Her blush would not leave her face, however, no matter how much she screamed.

The Yankee laughed. Before Alice could react, or push him away, Alfred had her hand in his.

"I want to show ya my super cool jet! I'm sure that I will get a good grade for this one!" He said confidently. The blonde's blush worsened.

'_I would love to see it. I know it will get you a good grade._'

"Alfred, since when do you care about your grades?" The Brit derided with a mocking smile on her face. "Just show me the jet so I can leave already! I am going to be late if you don't hurry!"

Alfred grinned. He did like showing off, after all. He practically dragged the blushing girl down the stairs and pulled her to the living room. She looked at the jet model in the center of the dark brown coffee table. Glue and paper surrounded the model in a messy fashion. However, the jet was magnificently standing in the centre. Despite the untidiness, it looked like it had been made with care.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Alfred boasted, smiling widely. Alice smiled slightly.

'_This is the most impressive work that I have seen from you. Good job, Alfred._'

"This is-"(-"horribly"-) "impacting. It will surely get you a-" (-"bad"-) "grade." Alice said while lowering her voice in some parts and with a hand on her mouth, holding back a sardonic chuckle.

Alfred smirked, having only heard the obvious parts. "I know, right!"

Alice chuckled, and sat down on the couch. Alfred sat down next to her casually, making her blush again. The blonde girl looked down at her lap, supposedly adjusting her green skirt. She could feel her face getting hotter as she felt a pair of eyes on her.

A certain someone's pair of sapphire eyes, in fact, was observing her.

"W-What!?" She finally yelled, after moments of silence. Alfred grinned.

"Hey, sing me something."

Alice averted her eyes to the floor, and cleared her throat.

"W-What? That was sudden…" She commented awkwardly, her fingernails almost sinking on the skirt. She didn't dare to look up.

"I just like your voice."

She could practically hear the smile in his voice. Alice reddened, obviously complimented.

"That's not the only thing, is it?" She blurted out, and then slapped herself mentally.

Why did she say **_that_**!?

"It is."

Alice frowned, obviously upset. "Wha..!"

"No, that's a lie." He chirped in a happy tone. "I am imitating you."

Alice gaped at Alfred, who was smiling smugly!

**_That little bloody_**-

"Moron!" She yelled, making Alfred pout in response. Alice snorted, and slapped him on the shoulder gently, almost as if she were trying to be playful.

"It is not becoming of a gentleman to pout, Alfred. Do not pout."

It was Alfred's turn to snort this time. He then rested his foot on the coffee table, as if to contradict her.

Sure enough, he winked at her soon after, and declared,

"I'm a hero, tea lady!"

That was his little pet name for Alice.

_'Tea lady.'_

Talking about tea, Alice took the pot of tea that was always on the (not) coffee (but tea) table, and poured herself a cup. She gestured the pot towards Alfred, as if to offer some tea. He shook his head and pointed to his shake. It appeared that he always had a shake in hand. Or something… Yeah. The girl gingerly brought the cup with her delicate fingers and sipped some of the tea.

To her misfortune, the tea was…

'_Salty. Why is the tea so salty?_'

"Suit yourself, Alfred. Today's tea happens to be very sweet." Alice muttered, and sipped some more of her tea.

"Coffee is the best! Not tea." He teased, making her blush again.

Alice set her tea cup down, and stood up, taking her purse which happened to be nearby. Alfred watched as she half-heartedly waved at him and then stomped out of the living room.

The amused American followed her to the doorway, and waited until she was outside to scream, "I am going on a trip to Russia! So don't expect to be here, room buddy!"

Alice's eye twitched in annoyance.

'_If I could tell you in eight hundred words what I am thinking right now, it would summarize to, "I love you, but you can be frustrating sometimes."_'

"Belt up! I get it!" Alice yelled back. Their neighbors merely watched in amusement as the girl walked back to where Alfred was and threw something at him: a cell phone.

"C-Call me when you l-leave, okay?" She stuttered, blushing again. Alfred nodded and petted her head, making her scowl.

'_Don't touch me. It makes me too happy for my own good… I don't want to freak you out if I confess now…_'

"Stop petting me! I am not a bloody dog." She snapped, and gave him a quick awkward hug as a sendoff before running away to call a taxi.

Alfred laughed at her, and stuck out his tongue at her as she climbed into the taxi. She couldn't help but laugh a little and then wave.

"Until we meet again… git." She murmured as the taxi drove away.

'_I hope that you are okay in Russia. It is very cold there, so be careful._'

"The idiot will probably be fine. He's never had a cold in his life anyway." She reassured herself as she tapped her pursed with her fingernails. She observed them. They were not perfect as Francoise sometimes teased her about… Maybe if she fixed them up…

'_What?_'

"What the bloody hell am I thinking?" She shook her head, and looked at the window. The vehicle was still, for there was a lot of traffic. She groaned in frustration. It would take her a long time to get to her music rehearsal if there was traffic.

'_I hope I get there on time._'

"I don't care if I get late."

**味覚音痴**

"Ma'am, we are here."

Alice stifled back a groan and stretched her sore hands upwards as she jumped out of the taxi, her purse jolting along with her. She adjusted her glasses, and turned her head towards the driver. She smiled politely as she paid and thanked him for the ride.

The driver merely smiled at her back and sped out to the highways once again. Alice sighed and looked at the simplistic design of the building. This was her rehearsal site...? It was too modest. She took a look at the building puzzled.

Well, the map did say it was here.

Alice scowled as she felt her phone vibrating. She flipped it out and answered, "Hello? Alice Kirkland speaking."

"It's not a house phone! I know it's you, brah!"

Alice looked at the caller's id.

How had she missed that?

"Heeelllo? Helllooo?"

"I am here! Now what do you want?" She asked a little annoyed at her 'friend'. "I am about to enter."

She heard a tsk sound. "Didn't ya say that I should call you before I leave?"

Alice blinked, surprised. She didn't expect him to call for that reason.

"So you are about to take your bus."

"No, I am just about to take the choo-choo. Mattie is here with me too! He is coming with me. Pretty cool, huh?"

Alice's eye twitched. "Didn't you say that you were taking the bus!? And don't make your brother wait!"

"I changed my mind! Can't the hero do that? Uh… Who?"

Alice brought a hand to her face, hard.

"Just be careful. Make sure you have everything with you."

"You are not my mom, Ali-tea! I am thinkin' of leavin' my suitcase behind."

Alice started to walk towards the entrance. "Why?"

"It's full of suits." He stated in an obvious kind of way. Alice eyed the cell phone, bemused.

"And?" She asked.

This **_better _**be **_good_**.

"They're uncomfortable! Seriously, they itch a lot, dudette!"

Alice rolled her eyes, and shouted as she pushed the doors leading inside, "You better not throw them again, mister! Those suits are of high quality! I bought them with my money, tosser!"

The clearing of a throat made Alice turn to face to a stern-looking woman with sharp blue eyes. The woman glared at her, and pointed at her cell phone, which still had the American talking through it as if Alice was still listening.

"No cell phones allowed. Those are the rules." The German woman said sternly. Alice scowled and held up a finger at her, to gesture that she wanted one more moment.

"I have to go, Alfred. Just… Just go, lad. Don't come back with a broken leg or anything, b-because I-I d-don't' want to have more w-work than I a-already do." She mumbled. "N-Not that I am telling you this for you, git. I am saying it for myself. B-Be careful."

"Pfft, okey. … Damn, the choo-choo left."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It is called a train, Alfred. A train."

"Damn, now I gotta take the bus…It's leaving already! Later yo!"

"Good-bye, Alfred."

**_Click._**

**味覚音痴**

"Hm. The rehearsal was not that bad as I assumed it would be." Alice muttered as she slung her purse on her shoulder, and ran out of the building. Her eyes widened as she was met with a lovely surprise once she pushed the doors open.

It was raining.

The overcast sky was almost not visible with the heavy pouring of the clear and beautiful water. The streets were isolated, no one in sight. The street lights were turned on, for it was sort of dark. Alice took a deep breath, and jumped forward. She let out a cry as the water wrapped around her, leaving her cold and shaking. Her foot almost slipped but she was able to steady herself.

Her heart thumped intensely as thunder resounded in her ears. Alice ran forward, and waved her hand to hail a taxi. Gratefully, a taxi was soon in front of her, offering the trembling girl a ride.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she opened the door and slammed it.

The taxi driver nodded. "To where, ma'am?"

Alice quickly gave him the directions in between stammering from the cold, and then rested her back on the seat. It was warm, thankfully.

She closed her eyes, and smiled. The Brit could imagine herself going into her house, taking a warm shower, and then drinking some nice warm tea while reading a nice book.

Yes, it would do her some good.

_"… the mother of two was arrested for having murdered her daughter, age 3, in fit of rage. It was reported that she slammed the girl's face repeatedly against the wall, the impact killing her after a couple of minutes." _The radio was turned on, Alice noted. She frowned as she kept listening on.

'_Strife will go on, and everyone sees the end coming._'

"Someday, strife will disappear… and everyone will be able to smile eternally in the new world of benevolence." She whispered, a smile playing on her lips.

The driver looked at her weirdly, having heard her, and then kept listening on to the radio, not really caring.

_"Just in, fifty people are reported to be dead in a bus incident. Because of the horrible weather conditions, and the massive traffic, a bus was described to have collided against other multiple vehicles at Bayonne Bridge. There is at least 63 people wounded, and it is not known how many people are declared missing. The bus began its course in New Jersey at 4 pm in the afternoon. Some bus drivers reported that-"_

Alice widened her eyes as her heart began to beat painfully in her chest. Her hands impulsively reached for her cell phone and frantically turned it on. Her hopeful green eyes watched as her increasingly shaking fingers scrolled down to the call she wanted to see: Alfred's.

She pressed on it, and looked at the time it was made. Her eyes began to shine instantly as tears threatened to form.

'_Three fifty five._'

"A-Almost a-around four, huh…"

**_"Damn, now I gotta take the bus…It's leaving already! Later yo!"_**

Alice shook her head, and laughed nervously. "It has to be a joke. I am sure the tosser will answer if I call him. He has never failed in answering, and he will not now."

She smiled at her foolishness. Concern was constantly nabbing at her mind that she was now assuming things right away.

"There is no way…" Alice muttered to herself as she dialed Alfred's number and pressed "call". Her smile was still strong in her face.

"_I am sorry. But the person you've called is either unavailable or has their cell phone turned off. Please leave a voice message after the tone._"

…

…

She began to laugh a little, amused. "The rain is probably messing with the signal…" She nodded, and slipped her cell phone back in her purse. She sighed as she rested against the seat again, and looked out the window.

_'Call me back when the rain stops…'_

"I don't care in any case." She muttered, and felt a moist sensation run down her cheek. Her hand reached over to her cheek. It was wet.

'_When did I begin to cry… I believe I am too worried…_'

"The rain got my hair too wet." She decided. "Well-"

"We are here, ma'am." The driver announced, interrupting her. Alice blinked and tried her best to make out what was outside. It did look like their house…

"Thank you, sir." She said politely, and paid him before running again to avoid as much of the water as possible. She hurriedly took the key, and opened the door with her trembling hands. She smiled as the warm air hit her and slammed the door hurriedly.

Alice grabbed a nearby towel, and wrapped her hair with it. Her hands gratefully found comfort in finding a set of pyjamas, which she slipped into quickly. She sighed as she finished.

Her body was warming up once again. She smiled at her reflection on the mirror, and went downstairs to the kitchen, hoping for some tea.

Her bare feet made a rather loud as she stepped. The house was morbidly silent, except for the occasional thunder from outside.

She frowned as she looked at the mess on the coffee table. Alfred could not even pick up some things, or could he?

Alice curiously looked over at the objects as she sat down on the couch. She brought her palm to her forehead, hard.

Alfred forgot to take his wallet and his bus-and-train schedule.

She rolled her eyes and took the pamphlet with the schedule with interest. She opened it up and looked at the times of the bus.

**2: 00, 17, 32, 47**

**3: 00, 17, 32, 47**

**4: 00, 17, 32, 47**

**_… 4:00…_**

Alice shook her head.

"No, it cannot be. I am sure that this is incorrect." She claimed, convinced. Alice threw the pamphlet back on the table and turned on the television.

This would numb her mind from thinking ridiculous and absurd ideas.

She watched television, occasionally laughing at the antics of the actors and actresses in the current show. The Brit managed to take her mind off things, fortunately. She sipped on her tea, which was still quite salty.

"Hm... I guess I should go to sleep." Alice decided, setting down her tea cup and turning off the noisy contraption. She brought a hand to her mouth as she stifled a yawn, and stood up drowsily.

"It's midnight. Matthew is probably helping his brother accommodate in a nice and warm hotel right now. Even more, Alfred is probably clueless as to what credit card to use to pay for it." She murmured to herself as she chuckled.

As sudden as she opened the door and threw herself onto the bed, she was soon fast asleep.

The fast beat of her ringtone greeted the blonde as she opened her eyes. She blinked multiple times before her sensitive emerald green eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. As she sat up, her left hand ran over to the small dresser which was at her side. She felt around until her fingers grasped the vibrating and loud cell phone. She flipped it open and brought it to her ear.

"Hello, Alice Kirkland speaking." She greeted, and yawned.

"Miss Alice, this is Matthew Williams." A soft voice whispered. Alice had to press the phone against her ear to hear him.

"Oh yes, yes. I remember. Hello, Matthew. How are you two? Are you going to the airport right now?" She questioned as she slid out of bed, her feet making a soft thud sound. She walked over to the window slowly, eager to see the sun once again.

Huh? Alice blinked, puzzled. It was still dark out. So it was nighttime still… Why was Matthew calling her at… She checked her watch… at 3 in the morning? When it was still raining out?

"Not exactly… I-It i-is j-just that… A-A-Al-Al… i-is-is…" Alice could hear him choking in his words. Her heart began to pick up pace excruciatingly.

What was it!?

_**What was going on!?**_

_"…New Jersey at 4 pm in the afternoon..."_

_"…fifty people are reported to be dead in a bus incident…"_

_"…Later yo!"_

_"…collided…"_

_NO, nonononono, no…_

_Please, no..._

**"… dead."**

…

…

…

…

"M-Miss A-Alice?"

The small cell phone slipped out of her sweaty fingers and fell with a faint thud.

"Miss Alice? Miss Alice?"

Her lips quivered violently as she willed herself to keep standing. Still, not even her willpower could stop her weak legs from bending and making her fall to her knees. Her wide eyes kept looking forward without blinking.

This was a sick joke…

Her soul shattered, and throbbing agony danced in her heart cruelly, laughing at her as her sight began to blur.

The girl made a small noise, as if she were a wounded animal, and brought a hand to her chest. She fruitlessly gripped her chest hard; hopeful to end this…this aching was too strong... It was tearing her apart. She could feel the red stitches pull apart, thread by thread.

She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her parted lips. She attempted to move, pathetically dropping to the cold floor. Her hands gripped the carpet as best as they could.

Then, the last bloodshot stitch was cut.

**味覚音痴**

"Miss Alice?" Matthew knocked on the door. To his surprise, the door opened. His violet eyes lit up for a moment as he thought, '_Alfred would always leave the door open. He was so irresponsible._'

"Miss Alice?" He called out as he walked in, and closed the door properly. The Canadian looked at the set of stairs in front of him. He climbed up with hope of finding his brother's close friend…

Matthew gasped as he found something strange: the Brit was well-dressed, sitting by the window. She was staring into space. He could see a black notebook on her lap.

He cleared his throat, trying to make his presence known. However, she did not seem to notice him. He sighed, knowing perfectly that he was probably too quiet. The young man tapped on her shoulder, making her jolt.

"Oh, Matthew?" She asked, confused. Matthew nodded, his weary eyes narrowing slightly.

"I don't want my parents to find out… So I made my own grave for him. The workers didn't find the body, so I just used his stuff to bury…" He explained, and gulped. He was willing himself not to cry in front of this girl, who might need him at this very moment…

He stared at her in amazement as she nodded, smiling. He had expected her to break down.

"Oh, it is alright. Can I go visit his grave?" She questioned casually.

Matthew slowly nodded, unsure of the girl's behavior. "Sure. I was going to take you there now, in fact…"

"Oh, good." She stood up, and tilted her head while pointing at him. "Oh, you don't have to wear that jacket. It's not cold outside."

Matthew looked at her extremely confused now.

It was very cold outside. The rain still had not let go.

"It's raining." He stated, awkwardly shifting in place.

"No, it's not." Alice asserted confidently. She shook her hands in the air. "Oh, no matter! Let's go."

Matthew nodded again, and trailed after her as they walked out of the empty house. Matthew closed his eyes, and opened them again to find a picture on the wall. It was of Alfred and… himself…

"S-So you still kept that photo, eh?" He blubbered, and then widened his eyes surprised.

Oh.

He better wipe off these tears before Alice turned around and noticed.

Matthew drove through the highways distractedly, in some occasions eyeing the girl next to him. She was silent, and her expressionless face did not give away of anything she was feeling.

He wondered if she was feeling more pain that he was at the moment…

The girl may have loved Alfred.

He felt his eyesight blur slightly. So he could have been an uncle, eh? He could have had her as his sister-in-law… She was nice when she noticed him.

Matthew smiled. He would have loved to have her as part of his family.

Before Matthew knew it, they arrived at the site. Alice could see the grave at the top of the hill in front of her. It stood there magnificently. As they got out of the vehicle and walked towards it, Alice could see that Matthew had worked hard on it.

It was perfect…

"I hope you are better up there, Alfred. I am sure you didn't die painfully." Matthew broke the silence, stopping in front of the grave. Alice stopped next to him.

The Canadian then went into a long speech about his brother… Alice wasn't even listening.

"… Yeah. Now your turn, Miss Alice." He motioned towards the grave.

Alice looked at it. The words "Alfred F. Jones" stared back at her.

She opened her mouth, and Matthew smiled as he wondered what she was going to say…

"I never liked you in the first place."

Matthew almost fell over with shock as he watched the young woman utter those words in front of the grave that he had dug with a lot of effort.

Why would she say that…!?

"I hate you."

Matthew clenched his hands into fists. This was so wrong… She had been quiet for the whole ride, and Matthew had mistaken it for sadness…

Alice snorted, and scowled at the grave. "I am not crying."

**_"Shut up!" _**

Alice blinked once. Then twice. She faced Matthew, who was staring back at her with rage in his usually calm amethyst eyes.

"I can't believe you. You didn't even love my brother, eh?"

Alice softened her eyes as she stared at Matthew's retreating back as he stomped down the hill angrily. He took a last look at the girl, and slammed the door of the vehicle, abandoning her in the graveyard.

Alice looked back at the grave.

… "I never wanted you with me."

'_I wanted you with me always._'

She laughed. "I can forget you in a moment."

'_I will always remember you._'

"There is absolutely nothing memorable about you."

'_I will always remember your smile, your eyes and that messy hair that would always stick up no matter how much gel I used to set it down._'

"I hate everything about you, right down to your stomach growling."

'_You were so endearing when you ate my scones even if you didn't like them..._'

"I just… I ha- I ha-…" She whimpered.

Suddenly, something snapped.

"**_I love you_**."

_'I love you.'_

"Everything I just said out loud… Everything… Everything was a lie! Ignore it!"

'_Listen to me… I am telling the truth now…_'

"I love everything about you! I wanted… I…" Her hands painfully gripped the top of the gravestone. "I…" Tears finally cascaded down her cheeks as she screamed, "**I wanted you to be with me forever**!"

'_I really did._'

She fell down to her knees, and began to sob openly, not caring whether she was heard. Her crying was like a song, powerful and intense.

She had finally… She had finally…

**_"Thank you."_**


	2. Survival

**Author's Note: I simply c-could- I... I was going to make a sequel even if nobody requested it. I was crying while I made the last chapter, and I cried during this one.**

**I could not kill off Alfred or give one of my stories a bad ending.**

**I hate bad endings. X3 So please enjoy this second chapter, that came straight from my heart this time. **

* * *

Eight Hundred: Sequel

A year.

Almost about a year had transpired after that eventful day.

Everything had unexpectedly gone smooth. Her sisters at last acknowledged her when she came back home, declaring avidly that she did not seek to be a singer or an authoress any longer.

They had been simply delighted to hear that. They never did approve of anything that Alice wanted to do. Moreover, they had always detested Alfred, for an unknown reason. Alice could never figure out why.

She could understand why they would hate her so much, but Alfred…? He had been wonderful, fun, lively, even beautiful… His beautiful eyes, his beautiful personality, his beautiful face, mouth, everything…

She never forgot that, even if she did not tell her sisters why she decided to come back after all of those years.

The thing is… She had left one rainy day, announcing that she would make her life as she saw fit. Her sisters had not even blinked an eye when she ran out of the house with a suitcase at hand. Now that she was back, they were kind of interested in what occurred that made Alice change her mind and return, but they did not pry.

Alice would not say anything anyway, and she soon got into a routine. At first, she would wake up, take a shower, and then make breakfast, sometimes burning the food.

Then she would break down into tears as she realized… that she had made breakfast for **_two._**

Her sisters would scold her for crying. In all honesty, they did it because they were somewhat disturbed and concerned for Alice. They did not like to see her cry. They did not even know **_why_** she was crying. Still, they did not pry. They did make her angry though. Because, it was **_better_** to see her angrily screaming her head off instead of crying on the floor.

However, Alice had never been the type to read further in the lines, no matter how much she said that others were too naïve. She was naïve too.

So as expected, she kept on to the belief that she truly alone and that her sisters hated her with a passion. With that in heart, she became bitter.

One day, while one of her sisters was doing the laundry and walked by her room… Instead of hearing a soft voice singing to her heart's content about sorrow and pain… or even about happiness and hope…

She did not hear a melody, or a hum out of the blonde. She did not even hear a peep.

To the elder sister's dismay, when pushed the door open to peek in, Alice was merely watching television with a jaded look on her face. The blonde did not seem interested **_at all_** in what the show was. It was as if she just wanted to distract herself, to detach herself from reality.

Soon after that, things kept changing. Suddenly, the three sisters didn't see Alice writing in her notebook anymore. When asked about it, she said that since she decided not to be an authoress, she had run out of ideas.

That same afternoon, the second oldest sister found notebooks and pens in the garbage can.

Then, they saw with horror as one night, Alice came in with her long magnificent hair gone.

When asked about it, she merely replied, "I like short hair."

The sisters didn't know the true reason. Alice didn't bother to tell them. The truth was because it always hurt to remember,

"_Your pigtails are sooo long!_"

_"Stop tugging on them, you git! How rude, not fit of a gentleman!"_

_"I am not a gentleman! I am a hero, tea lady."_

_"And I am the sidekick."_

_"Really!?"_

_"No. … D-Don't pout like t-that! S-Stop giving me that face, you look horrible!"_

The girl that once wanted to learn how to cook stopped asking for a turn in the kitchen. The girl that once wanted to go on an airplane to see what it felt like stopped asking for a ticket. The girl that once went to see her mother's grave and prayed like there was no tomorrow stopped passing through cemeteries.

The girl that once had multiple dreams **_wilted_**.

Somehow…

Those beautiful emerald eyes that had once shined so brightly and intensely with determination…

…were now… dead**_._**

The girl transformed into a cynical woman, who only achieved to become a secretary. Her once delicate hands were now hardened from work and stress. Her once graceful stance and walk were now clumsy, and disorganized.

She had also forgotten how to smile. She tried to forget, in fact, because it hurt to remember,

_"I like that." _

_"W-What?" _

_"When you smile."_

Now, in her office, she sat, typing up a proposal for her superior. She typed quickly, almost as if she were a machine. The people around her were working diligently, without a care of the others. They probably had their own problems too. They were machines as well, working like a mule for society.

Sadly… Nothing could really stop a machine once it picked up pace.

"Miss Kirkland, somebody is trying to reach you." A gentle voice said. "Miss Kirkland?"

Alice looked up to see Feliciano, a coworker of hers, staring back at her with a smile. He pointed towards the cellphone that was next to her.

It was vibrating.

Alice nodded at him, and averted her eyes back to the screen. She did say though, in a hoarse voise, "Thank you, Mister Vargas."

He beamed at her before running off. Alice sighed as she ran her hands through her hair wearily.

Of course she had noticed that! She did not feel like talking to anyone today, just like the other days… She was quite busy too. She could not possibly answer.

However, that person had called her at least fifteen times.

She could feel her eye twitch as the cellphone vibrated for the eighteenth time. What was so important that the person needed **_her _****out of all****_ people? _**She had stopped talking to each one of her friends.

She hated their text messages.

They sent practically **_the same messages _****_every day_**.

These were the most recent ones:

"_I am like, soooo sorry for what happened. :( Ttyl, like, okay?_"

* * *

"_Alice, mon Cherie…. Let's meet at the café tomorrow. L'amour must be difficult to get over it._"

* * *

"_Hey, Alice! The awesome me wants to talk to you! I'll invite you a drink!_"

* * *

"_Hola, Alicia! Eh… Ven a mi casa. You'll feel better. Lovina wants to talk to you too, isn't she cute? :D Just come over~._"

* * *

"_That's what happens when he tries to go to my home country, da? He was good man though. Good luck._"

* * *

"_This is the 320__th__ time I have sent you this message, Alice. Come over to my house. I have some good yaoi magazines too, actually. Roderich is also worried. Just come over, or I will travel to your place with my frying pan! You have two days._"

* * *

"_Alice-chan. Feel free to ignore this message, but, if you ever need someone, you can speak to me. Excuse my insolence. However, I believe this was necessary to say. I hope you feel better._"

Her head began to pound painfully at the thought of all of those messages. Oh great… She was getting a headache.

'**_20 missed calls._**'

Seriously!? Didn't they give up after a year!? They were quite strange compared to other people, but truly…

Alice grabbed, almost inhumanely, the cell phone and flipped it open.

"What is **_it_**!?" She hissed with venom in her voice. The other people around her quickly walked away. She had a record for scaring others. "I am **_occupied._**"

"A-Alice! L-Listen, you got to come to m-my house **_now_**!" She could hear that the person was crying while he was talking to her.

Her angry look turned to a puzzled one. Didn't Matthew hate her…?

Last time…

_'I can't believe you. You didn't even love my brother, eh?'_

… Also, why was he crying? What was going on?

"Eh… Alright, lad." She complied. Perhaps she should try to apologize to him. After all, she had been very rude the last time they met. "Where do you live?"

Matthew laughed, making her get startled. That laugh sounded very natural, as if he was truly content with her. "Oh right, right! You do know where you used to live, eh?"

Alice's expression turned dark. The place she used to live in was the house she lived with Alfred, yes… She gripped the cellphone a little tighter. Why did he have to remind her? Did he not see that she was trying to heal even now?

"Alice?" He asked, now with an insecure tone. Alice took a heavy breath, making a shudder run down her spine.

"Belt up. I know." She whispered, and closed her eyes tightly. She wouldn't cry… She wouldn't cry…

She definitely won't… She was a strong woman, not a crybaby like before. A lady must never show weakness.

"Well, come!" He said, this time clear that he was forcing his cheerful voice. "I have s-"

"No." Alice interrupted. She gripped the cell phone more tightly. She had to steady her voice, she really did… It was close to sounding broken. "I won't go. I am very busy."

"But-!"

"I am sorry, Matthew." Alice apologized sincerely. She took a hand to her chest, just right above her heart. "I do not want to forget, but I also want to move on. I do not think I can- I can-…" Everything was suddenly blurry. Blue, green, red, white… All of the colours joined in a blur.

Her cheeks felt wet. Why was she crying? She had nothing to cry about.

"Alice… Please-" He tried again. However, all he received as a reply was the sound of the line being cut.

Alice ignored the strange looks from her coworkers and stood up to get her jacket. It was time for her to go, anyway, people would not try to stop her. She could dismiss it as a sudden stressful moment.

Nobody cared about her anyway... However… She could try to go see the people that offered to help her.

Possibly…

They could really help her.

* * *

"Oh, so you, like, miss him a lot?" Feliks said as he poured more tea for Alice, who gratefully took the cup. It was warm, fortunately, and it was not that bad at all. Alice was surprised that the Polish man had accepted her so easily.

She averted her emerald eyes. "Undeniably, I do…" She whispered. Oh my, her surroundings were beginning to become hazy again…

"Don't worry, like, you could go see his grave when you want." He said, smiling at her encouragingly. Alice gave him a pained expression.

"They did not even find his body…" She admitted, tears running down her cheeks now. "So how can I actually visit him? How can I know that he died peacefully? This thought… This has been on my mind for a while."

Feliks patted her back, trying to comfort her. "He was, like, a good guy. I am sure he is happy wherever he is."

"He is right, you know?" Another voice added as they stepped in with more tea and pastries delicately placed on a tray. Toris smiled at Alice in greeting, and set the tray on the small table. He quietly made his way to sitting down next to Feliks and in front of Alice.

"You should be thinking positively! I am sure that he is really good now! The heavens cannot be unfair to such a good guy like him." Toris reassured, still smiling. Alice forced a smile on her face. She was really grateful that they were trying to cheer her up.

It actually made her feel better. She could count on these people to help her out.

"I have to go." She stood up and wiped her moist face. "I want to talk to Francoise. She offered to meet with me, and I do not want her to think th-" She tried to excuse herself, ashamed that she had come to them in a short notice and then was leaving almost right away, but Toris and Feliks interrupted her by saying at the same time, with a kind smile on their faces,

"**_Go_**. They are waiting for you."

Alice gasped, shocked. Had they all known? Had they all known that she might have changed her mind and had they all known that she was going to talk, one day, to all of them?

They planned this… They really did care!?

Alice brought a shaking hand to her mouth, and then closed her eyes tightly, allowing cascades of tears to escape. Feliks and Toris stood up and looked at her worriedly. She noticed this too. So she stuttered with honesty enlaced in her words, "T-Thank you!"

She did not wait for a response and ran.

She had people waiting for her…

* * *

"Bonjour, Alice." Francoise greeted gently as she allowed Alice to enter.

Alice entered, and took a good look at her graceful rival. She was the same as always; elegant and with a motherly expression. And who could forget that mischievous glint in her eyes?

Alice never forgot.

"Hello, Francoise." She replied, and widened her eyes when she saw the scene in front of her.

Gilbert, Antonio and Chiara were sitting at the small elegant coffee table. The table and the chairs were covered with a violet silk material with a pink bow in the middle of each back of the seat. Chiara had a scowl, as Alice remembered she always did. She, however, was looking more tired.

Alice wondered why.

She eyed Antonio. He was as handsome and cheerful as always. He had a kind smile on his expression as he noticed Alice, and then turned to Chiara. He laughed at her cheerfully, and then swung an arm around her.

Gilbert was staring right at Alice with an almost stern look. He looked clearly worried for once, which surprised Alice.

All in all, they all seemed okay. Alice was genuinely relieved.

She didn't think she could handle any more.

Francoise gave her a playful push. "Go say _bonjour, Mon Cheri_!"

She complied, and timidly walked towards the table. She looked down. "H-Hello."

A silence ensued until a feminine growl broke it. Then Alice felt two delicate arms surround her in a hug. She could feel a budge press against her own stomach.

"Hello!? That's all you can fucking say after all of this t-time? D-Dammit, y-you j-jerk!" Alice looked up to see cascades of tears fall from dark amber coloured eyes. Chiara sniffled, and kept sobbing as she squeezed Alice tightly in her arms.

"I-I am sorry."

This was all that Alice could say.

She was truly regretful of not talking to her friends. She hugged Chiara back gently, who kept hugging her. Then, a hand touched Alice's shoulder.

"_Lo siento!_ My Chi has been very emotional lately!" Antonio grinned sheepishly at Alice. She nodded slowly and then replied,

"N-No, it's my fault. I am very sorry, e-everyone."

Another hand touched Alice's other shoulder.

"What are you talking on about? The awesome me and everyone else was unawesomely worried." Gilbert remarked and winked at Alice. "Don't apologize."

Alice nodded, feeling her eyesight blur again. She closed her eyes tightly, and felt as Chiara released her finally.

"I-It's fucking g-good." Chiara stuttered.

Antonio hugged the Italian woman from behind and grinned at Alice. "We got married six months ago!"

Alice widened her eyes as Gilbert and Francoise smirked. Chiara was now blushing, and she wiped her tears. She gave a small slap to Antonio's hand on her stomach, and yelled, "D-Don't announce it so impulsively, dammit!"

Antonio laughed good-heartedly, and grinned. Alice could see the extremely content glint in his green eyes as he announced, "We are also having a baby! _¿No es genial?"_

Alice could feel her spirits lift up a good deal. They were having a child… She was feeling extremely better. Chiara was just tired because of her baby. Now that she noticed… That budge she had felt had been Chiara's round stomach.

It was a spark of light in her dark sky, Alice decided as she took a seat. Francoise served some tea and crepes as the rest got comfortable too.

It had been so long. Alice felt overwhelmed as Gilbert expressed his happiness at admitting being awesomely in love with an Austrian gentleman, and as he told of how his sister was going to marry Chiara's brother.

She was shocked when she got the photo of Monika, Gilbert's strict sister. She was the person she had seen right when she had talked to…

_"No cell phones allowed. Those are the rules." The German woman said sternly. Alice scowled and held up a finger at her, to gesture that she wanted one more moment._

_"I have to go, Alfred. Just… Just go, lad. Don't come back with a broken leg or anything, b-because I-I d-don't' want to have more w-work than I a-already do." She mumbled. "N-Not that I am telling you this for you, git. I am saying it for myself. B-Be careful."_

Alice gripped the picture as bitter tears formed in her eyes once again; making the other four look at her confused.

But she would not let those tears fall. She cleared her throat and returned the photo to Gilbert.

"S-She seems nice." Alice commented, and then took a sip of the tea.

Gilbert did not pry any further. He even avoided the subject about his sister altogether.

Soon, Antonio kept talking about he had been so happy when he had proposed, and he also gave her an update on the rest of the people. Apparently, Ivan had finally become one with someone named Chun-Yan. Alice immediately felt sorry for whoever that was, but Antonio added that Chun-Yan was very dominating over Ivan, and even changed him into a kinder person.

Antonio then told her of Kiku. He apparently was dealing with problems about his company. She immediately felt guilty; Kiku had sent her a lot of messages offering to comfort her while he was having problems himself…

She would visit him later.

"… so how are you, Alicia?" Antonio asked, his expression turning a little sad. Alice knew he was really asking, "How have you coped with his death?"

Alice gripped her cup and took another sip. She was hesitating… She didn't want more people to worry about her… But… She froze as a thought came over her head.

**_Would she lie again?_**

'_When I lied…_'

His beautiful persona, his charming grin, his gentle smile…

'_He…_'

His excited waves, his tight hugs, his understanding nature…

'_…_'

She loved everything about him… So much it hurt. She loved him, she loved him, she loved him.

There aren't enough words to express her undying love…

Wait… So she loved him is not correct….

She loves him.

Even now, she loves him so much.

Her heart still ached for him. She still blushed when she heard his voice often in her head. She still got angry, she still got sad, she still got happy… when she thought about him.

'_When I lied, he__** left**__._'

Alice slammed the cup on the table, startling the four people in front of her. She narrowed her shining eyes, which were almost going to release wet hot tears, and declared,

"I-I am not okay."

She could feel air fill her tightened chest. She could breathe a little better. Wow… What a relief she felt with just saying that…

…It was freedom with just a couple of honest words.

"I lost him, and I really loved him…" She gripped her hand into a fist, and looked down. "I l-love him… I was devastated when I found out. Her brother…" She felt a tear run down her cheek. "H-He told me…" She could feel two more tears fall.

"He told me… that he died. I am horrible." She ran the hand that was not formed into a fist through her short blonde hair.

"I lied! I never…I never should have said t-those things…" She gasped as more air filled her chest.

She was freer… More…

"Matthew probably hates me now… And Alfred probably does t-too! And…"

She whimpered as her fist lost its strength. Hot tears formed into cascades. Her heart was pounding heart against her chest, making it hurt painfully. It was worse than a fire burning your skin. It was more painful than just a stab to your heart.

It was more pain than hell itself.

"… I never told him how I felt."

She finally allowed herself be overwhelmed with grief.

Grief was all she could feel right now. The freedom to be able to grieve over someone…

It was healing her.

She felt two arms pull her up to her feet and then surrounded her tightly. Her perfumed scent was almost comforting to the British woman.

"He didn't hate you, _mon cheri_. … **_He loved you too_**."

...

…

…

Alice was stunned.

He.

You.

**Loved.**

The woman whimpered again and began to sob more. He loved her too?

What a beautiful tragedy…

"He was going to propose to you. That's why he convinced Mathieu to come with him so that they could visit me." She released Alice, and searched in her bookshelf. Moments later, Alice could see the shape of a rectangle in front of her.

"Mathieu went to Russia a week after. He got what Alfred wanted; a book for you. Alfred had seen you obsess over this silly little Russian book, and he wanted to get it for you before it was released, since Ivan was in charge of selling it…"

Alice felt her heart shatter.

He had tried to go to Russia for her!?

_Oh, Alfred… You idiot…_

_You wonderful idiot…_

"A person does anything to keep his loved one happy." Francoise said sadly.

Alice nodded, and wiped her tears. She could feel the eyes of the other three look at her worriedly.

"Be happy, dammit. He loved you enough to get that." Chiara said firmly. Alice nodded at her as well.

"T-Thank y-you." Alice stuttered, taking the beloved book in her hands.

She would treasure it forever.

"Now-" Francoise began, but was interrupted by yelling.

"**_Alice-chan! Alice-chan!"_**

Everyone ran over to the window. Kiku was waving at them with a frantic look on his usual calm face. "Come here!" He demanded, looking jumpy.

Francoise looked at him annoyed. "Go away, mon cher. We are having a serious-"

"Alice-chan, please come!" Kiku interrupted, surprising everyone. He normally was not impolite…

Alice could see the excitement in his eyes. She was not going to ignore anyone…

**_Not anymore!_**

"I will be there right away, mate!" She yelled, and to the surprise of everyone, she opened the window, and…

She jumped.

She could hear the protesting screams of Gilbert, Chiara, Antonio and Francoise, but she ignored them. Then…

…She felt her boots land steadily on the ground.

"Let us go, Kiku." She said as Kiku was looking at her mildly amused.

"Hai."

She then looked at the four, who were looking rather annoyed at her.

Alice **_smiled._**

"I will be okay."

It was true.

She would be okay.

"Where are you taking me Kiku?" Alice asked.

Kiku smiled mysteriously.

"You will see, Alice-chan."

* * *

Alice felt a hand shake her shoulder gently.

"Alice-chan, we are here." Kiku whispered, almost making Alice believe she was in a dream. She shook her head. She must have fallen asleep when they had been driving.

She looked at Kiku, who was smiling strangely. He took her hand, and then pulled her out of the vehicle. She looked at him confused as he lead her into a strange house.

"Where are we?" Alice asked, walking along. He had a strong grip on her hand, so she could not break away. He didn't look back or respond. He opened the door quickly, and then pulled Alice inside.

She could see that this house was very strange... Wait... White walls...

It was a hospital?

Huh? Why was she in a hospital?

"Kiku!" She hissed. "Why are we in a hospital?"

Kiku stopped at a door. He did not face Alice as he said, "Why didn't you let Matthew-kun explain?"

"Explain what?" Alice asked. She was utterly confused. What was he talking about?

Kiku pushed the door open slowly, and then pushed Alice in forcefully, making her fall on the floor. She heard a click as she widened her eyes; he had locked the door.

She began to pound her fists against the door. "Let me out, you bloody tosser!" She yelled as she punched the door mercilessly.

However, she stopped in her tracks as she heard,

"Mattie... Stop making so much noise. The hero needs to rest so that I can go and save my damsel. I don't want to stay here longer than a year! **_I need to recover and go back to my tea lady!_**"


End file.
